


The Support

by kendallnicola



Series: Adventures of IronDad and Spider-ling [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dad!Tony, Gen, New York City, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Son!Peter, Spider-Man Interacting with New Yorkers, Spider-Man Is Proud of HIs City, Tony Taught Peter Almost Everything he Knows About Being A Hero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendallnicola/pseuds/kendallnicola
Summary: These were Peter's streets. He was New York City born and bred. These were his people. Peter knew he would live and die in the city, for this city. Every breath he took was full of exhaust fumes, street food smoke, and the smell of money huger. He'd walk the streets as Peter Parker and bump shoulders with the people he saved as Spider-Man.undergoing editing, there are going to be continuity errors from the first part to this one bc this one isn't edited yet





	The Support

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of this part is short and a bit song ficcy. I just got caught up in my Jon Bellion and New York feels. The with the next chapters each of Peter's support beams (that are not Tony nd crew) will have their own chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Oy5QLxc4sY)
> 
>  
> 
> also if you get confused on why ben told peter the whole responsibility talk, Ben knew Peter would be a Stark at the funeral and that was the last thing he ever said to Peter before he took off. He knew Peter was extremely intelligent and now had the Stark Power to do things with that intelligence.

_**Lay me down in Brooklyn if I lose my life** _

_**Push me down the Hudson and turn on the radio** _

_**Long Island's own are smiling cause my soul is fine** _

_**I did everything for New York** _

 

These were Peter's streets. The pavement beneath his feet was his to protect. He was New York City born and bred. These were his people. Peter knew he would live and die in this city, for this city. Every breath he took was full of exhaust fumes, street food smoke, and the smell of money hunger. He'd walk the streets as Peter Parker and bump shoulders with the people he saved as Spider-Man.

 

They'd shove him over, tell him they were walking (like he didn't already know, _like he wasn't walkin' too_ ), and continue about their busy day. Most of the time Peter would just smile after these altercations. These streets wouldn't have these people pounding the pavement with their feet, pushing him around if it weren't for him. It doesn't matter that'd he had saved some fucking shitty people before. Once, a guy had yelled at him for making him drop his phone. Peter had snatched him out from in front of a speeding UPS truck that would have crushed the man.

 

Another time, a girl went to a popular paper with a story about how Spider-Man groped her after he caught her from collapsing scaffolding. He'd catch her again everyday for the rest of his life if it meant she'd live. These were the people of New York, his people. But for every two people unhappy with Spider-Man, there's always a support. They come out of the woodwork when he'd dive off of the Empire State building for fun to tell him how cool he looks. He had a responsibility to them too. Peter had these powers that he had to use to keep them safe, to keep everyone safe.

 

_With great power comes great responsibility._

 

And Uncle Ben's voice rings throughout his head every second he has that suit on. Every second he spends saving lives, rescuing cats, stopping thieves, and helping old men across the street he has to remember to be home on time. He has to remember the term paper he has due in three days. He has responsibilities at home from his dad along with the duty he has to New York. He has dishes, laundry on Thursdays (guess what today is), and cleaning the living room. He can't be too reckless, now. If anything his father drilled into his head after he got his powers stuck with him, it was to make it home at the end of the night.

 

So, sure. He has responsibilities as Spider-Man, a duty to New York City, but he also has responsibilities as Peter Parker, and duty to Tony and Pepper and Happy. He'd do almost anything for his city but he's sure as fuck he'd do anything on Earth for his family. He can't be two people at once but he'll do his damnedest to get everything done for everyone. Save the city, please his dad, if he does one he won't be able to do the other. He's young, he has help, he won't have to choose between the two for a long time. Right?

 

**_Lay me down in Brooklyn if I lose my life_ **

**_Push me down the Hudson and turn on the radio_ **

**_Long Island's own are smiling cause my soul is fine_ **

**_I did everything for New York_ **

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at my on tumblr pls yall
> 
>  
> 
> [grassmagic](grassmagic.tumbr.com)


End file.
